Power sources (e.g., LED drivers) for many lighting circuits are designed to supply power to light sources (e.g., LEDs) across a range of currents. For example, a programmable LED driver can provide setting currents between 200 mA and 1500 mA to one or more light sources. To keep costs low, many of these power sources use a number of discrete components (e.g., resistors, capacitors, inductors) that can each have a range of errors around an empirical value for that component.